In The Twilight
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Hanya kisah singkat antara Sanada dan Yukimura di senja hari yang cerah...


**In The Twilight**

**Tenipuri **© Konomi Takeshi

**WARNING** : little-**OOC**. SanaYuki. Random-title. Random-fic. Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari telah berada di langit yang berlawanan dengan arah timur. Pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi, bulan lah yang akan bangkit menggantikan sang matahari.

Hari sudah senja.

Baru saja, terlihat Yukimura membereskan peralatan klub di lemari ruang klub. Anggota reguler tenis lainnya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Dia menaruh bola-bola tenis di dalam kantong bola, kemudian menaruhnya di dalam kamar lemari yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hari ini Kamis ya... kira-kira PR apa saja yang dikumpul besok ya?" Yukimura setengah melamun ketika melakukannya.

Dan pada saat ia ingin menyingkirkan kayu disebelah kantong bola itu, tampaknya kantong yang tidak ingat ia ikat itu pun tergeser dan nyaris menghujaninya dengan bola-bola yang keluaran dari kantong itu.

"Awas!"

Saat itulah, ada seseorang yang menariknya dengan gesit. Sehingga Yukimura tidak jadi ketimpa bola.

"Kau ceroboh sekali, Yukimura!"

Kalimat itu terlontar spontan dari orang yang menariknya barusan. Yukimura pun menoleh.

"Ah, Sanada. _Gomen_ _ne_... aku setengah melamun tadi," Yukimura tertawa pelan, menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya karena sedikit kikuk tatkala melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Sanada. Dia membalikkan badan sehingga mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan. "Terimakasih untuk yang tadi, Sanada."

Sanada hanya mendengus.

Dan masing-masing dari diri mereka langsung terdiam, memperhatikan wajah satu sama lain yang sangat dekat. Debaran mulai terasa di dada mereka. Sampai saja Yukimura bisa mendengar suara napas Sanada yang berat.

"A-ano, Sanada. Bisa kau minggir sedikit?" Yukimura mulai merasa risih, menyadari jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

Sanada sendiri tidak merespon. Dia malah mendekatkan kepalanya pada Yukimura.

Sedangkan Yukimura yang melihatnya, hanya terkejut. Ia pun menutup matanya dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia terima berikutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ngg... Sanada! Akh! Pelan-pelan!"

Malam telah datang. Tidak terlihat bulan di manapun, namun sebagai gantinya, bintang berhamburan di angkasa. Menghiasi langit malam yang sunyi.

"Hah?"

"Pelan-pelan! Sakit nih!"

"Huh, siapa yang suruh berposisi seperti itu, hah?" Bukannya perlahan, Sanada malah semakin memperdalam dorongannya.

"Aakhh! Sanada!"

Sanada tidak menghiraukan erangan Yukimura. Dia fokus terhadap apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Entah kenapa, tidak seperti biasanya, badannya berpeluh keringat sehingga ia merasa dirinya sekarang kepanasan, sekaligus kedinginan. Helaian rambutnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh topi pun berayun dengan pelan.

"U-ukh! Nyaa! AHH! SANADA!"

Yukimura merasakan tubuhnya menegang, adrenalinnya meningkat, seiring dengan mengalirnya kegiatan mereka saat ini. Bahunya terangkat tatkala tangannya berusaha berpegangan dengan sesuatu di bawah sana, namun nihil. Itu terlalu mustahil untuk Yukimura sekarang.

Lalu Sanada mengernyitkan dahi, mendengar suara Yukimura yang akhirnya melunak. Pertanda bahwa pemuda berambut biru ikal itu sudah terbiasa dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Tapi justru sekarang Sanada yang khawatir. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri menikmati kebersamaan mereka ini. Napasnya sedikit terengah karena menggunakan hampir setengah staminanya.

Atau mungkin karena pengaruh lain...?

"Yukimura... kau yakin?"

"Ngh... hah?"

"Kau yakin... dengan ini?"

"Iya!"

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah, Sanada! Aku mau begini! Salahkah?"

"Nggak sih..." Sanada tetap meneruskan kegiatannya tanpa berhenti. Malah semakin cepat dan brutal.

"Waaa! Sanada! AKH! Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat!" Seruan Yukimura membuat Sanada tanpa sadar mempercepat tempo.

Tapi kemudian, Sanada tersadar dengan situasi mereka saat ini. Dan mulai emosi sendiri.

"AAAH! SANADA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"HAAAAAH!"

"BISA TIDAK KAU BERHENTI BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU! KITA INI LAGI **NAIK SEPEDA**! DI TENGAH JALAN! NGOMONGNYA BIASA AJA, NAPA?!"

Teriakan Sanada dengan penekanan di beberapa kata itu pun membahana di jalan komplek kediaman Yukimura. Kakinya dari sekolah tadi sudah menginjak pedal sepeda dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan penuh. Supaya mereka bisa cepat pulang ke rumah masing-masing, karena hari yang sudah malam ini.

Otomatis menggunakan setengah staminanya untuk semua itu.

Dan baru saja, Yukimura memperkeruh suasana dengan mengerang dan mendesah seperti tadi!

"WAA! SANADA! BELOKNYA PELAN-PELAN! PANTATKU SAKIT NIH!"

... dengan Yukimura yang duduk membelakangi Sanada, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu yakin bahwa Yukimura pasti menahan sakit di bagian belakangnya gara-gara kecepatan Sanada yang memang brutal. Karena brutal, jadi Yukimura harus mati-matian menahan posisi duduknya supaya tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari sepeda.

Tapi mau memegang dudukannya pun, tidak bisa. Soalnya dudukannya lebih kecil daripada pantatnya sih. Dan sialnya lagi, model sepedanya itu seperti sepeda jaman dahoeloe. Alias, jok sepeda belakangnya gak ada busanya. Cuma kerangka besi, tok. Mau menginjak injakan pun, tidak ada apapun di ban belakang yang bisa dijadikan sebagai tanjakan.

Entah untuk apa Yukimura duduk membelakangi begitu... Dan _author_ juga tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa mereka harus bersepeda seperti itu.

Begitu pun, Sanada tidak mau mengurangi kuantitas kecepatan sepedanya! Entah gak tahu atau cuek dengan Yukimura yang sudah setengah sekarat di belakangnya itu.

"JANGAN BANYAK BERGERAK, YUKI!"

Makanya posisi Yukimura kini sedang berada di ujung tanduk—

"U-UWAA! SANADAAA!"

BRUK!

—sampai akhirnya Yukimura jatuh beneran, ketika ban depan sepeda Sanada menghantam polisi tidur. Jatuh telak. Menghantam jalan aspal. Dan bagian belakang yang kram dalam sekejap. HOREEE.

Sanada menoleh ke belakang, dan lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia memberhentikan sepedanya di pinggir jalan.

"Duh, lihat. Apa kubilang? Duduklah dengan normal!"

"Huweee. Sanada, aku gak bisa berdiri." Yukimura meringis kesakitan dan menoleh ke belakang juga untuk memperhatikan Sanada yang memarkir sepeda, kemudian menghampirinya.

"Lalu? Sekarang bagaimana?" Sanada bersedekap, berdiri di depan Yukimura.

"Huh, mana kutahu? Tolongilah!" Yukimura entah kenapa jadi sebal sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri?"

"AKU TAK BISA BERDIRI, SANADAAAA! COBALAH UNTUK MENGERTI!"

BRAK! Suara pintu yang terbuka keras.

"WOI! KALAU MAU YAOI-AN, JANGAN DI TENGAH JALAN! GUE SIRAM PAKAI DARAH MIMISAN, BARU TAHU RASA LO!" Sebuah suara terdengar berasal dari rumah di depan tempat TKP Sanada-Yukimura.

BRAK! Suara pintu yang tertutup kembali dengan keras.

Sementara kedua anak manusia itu pun terdiam. Dan saling bertatapan. Dengan suara jangkrik yang mulai menemani kehadiran mereka.

"..."

"..."

"Ehem. Sudahlah. Rumahmu sudah dekat, bukan?" Sanada berdehem, mencoba untuk menutupi kegugupannya gara-gara teriakan sinting tadi, dan membatin. _"Yaoi? Apa itu?"_

Padahal Sanada kira, mereka cuma mengganggu karena sibuk berteriak di sepanjang jalan.

"Uhm," Yukimura mengangguk.

Dan tiba-tiba, Sanada membungkukkan badannya, dan mengangkat tubuh Yukimura dengan kedua tangannya perlahan.

"Eh, tunggu—Apa yang kau lakukan! Sanada!" Yukimura sangat terkejut dan mencoba melawan sementara Sanada tetap ngotot menggendong Yukimura a la _bridal_. "Ukh, pelan-pelan!"

"Diamlah atau kujatuhkan lagi seperti kau jatuh tadi."

Yukimura hanya cemberut, dan akhirnya menurut saja digendong Sanada sampai rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ano, Sanada. Apa tidak apa-apa, sepedamu ditinggal di sana?"

"Huh, sudahlah. Takkan apa-apa. Sepeda butut tahun '90-an gitu juga. Siapa sih yang mau ngambil?"

"Tahun '90-an? Kenang-kenangan Bapakmu jaman kuliah dulukah?"

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah!" Sanada kembali mendengus. "Kenapa kau malah membahas sepeda itu? Lupakan. Sekarang, pikirkan bagaimana caranya bagian belakangmu itu bisa sembuh sebelum berangkat sekolah besok."

"Itu karena kau juga, 'kan?"

"Bukan! Itu karena kau yang entah bodoh atau gila, duduk membelakangi seperti itu!"

"Kau berani memanggilku bodoh ya, Sanada!"

"Lalu?" Sanada menghela napas. "Hah, sudahlah. Aku minta maaf. Ini salahku."

Daripada memperpanjang masalah, Sanada lebih memilih mengalah aja deh.

Meskipun masih marah, Yukimura tidak menjawab lagi. Dia diam memperhatikan langit di atasnya, penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang mulai bertebaran. Membuat langit malam terlihat begitu cerah.

Sanada berjalan tanpa mempedulikan, apakah akan ada yang melihat mereka saat ini, atau tidak. Cuek beibeh.

"Sanada."

"Hm?"

"Aku merasa hatiku sekarang seperti bintang-bintang di atas sana."

"? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, perasaan di hatiku ini seakan terangkat ke udara, kemudian bertebaran dan membelah diri dengan banyak seperti bintang-bintang di atas sana itu."

_"Apalagi ketika kita saling berdekatan seperti ini."_

"..."

"Halo? Sanada?"

"..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Meskipun Sanada tidak berkata apapun, Yukimura yakin pasti Sanada sependapat dengannya.

Ah, ia harap, hari ini tidak ada orang dirumahnya...

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Sanada sendiri tidak merespon. Dia pun mendekatkan kepalanya pada Yukimura.

Sedangkan Yukimura yang melihatnya, hanya menutup matanya dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia terima berikutnya.

"... ada kecoa di pundakmu, Yukimura." Sanada menunjuk pundak Yukimura setelah mendekatkan kepalanya—dan menajamkan penglihatannya agar tidak salah lihat. Kecoa itu pasti berasal dari lemari tadi.

"Eh?" Yukimura hanya merespon bingung, sambil berusaha untuk melihat kecoanya juga. Tapi tidak sempat, karena Sanada keburu mengusir kecoa malang itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kecoanya sudah hilang."

"Huh! Sanada! Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengusirnya!"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku tadi mau melihatnya!"

"Untuk apa kau melihatnya? Apa kau tidak pernah melihat kecoa sekali pun seumur hidupmu?"

Yukimura tidak menjawab, hanya memberengut kesal dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sanada mengernyitkan dahinya, menyadari ada yang salah dengan sang _buchou._ "Hei, Yukimura, ada apa? Kau marah gara-gara kecoa seupil itu?"

"..."

Duh, Sanada mulai merasa bersalah nih.

Meskipun Yukimura jarang marah, sekali saja dia marah... entahlah, hal mengerikan bisa saja terjadi.

Sanada penasaran dengan heningnya Yukimura, dan mendekatkan kepalanya lagi karena ditarik oleh Yukimura secara mendadak. Topi di kepalanya dilepas begitu saja dengan tangan Yukimura. Namun kali ini ia tidak disambut oleh kecoa, melainkan—

CUP.

—sebuah kecupan telak di bibirnya. Hanya sedetik, tapi rasanya masih tersisa dan dapat Sanada rasakan.

Tepat pada saat itulah langit menjadi gelap tanpa Matahari di luar sana.

Sanada terkejut dan spontan menjauhkan kepalanya. Dapat ia lihat wajah yang lebih rendah darinya itu sedikit memerah, meskipun dalam keadaan pencahayaan yang remang.

(Oh, entah kenapa, Sanada juga merasakan wajahnya memanas melihatnya.)

Namun tidak lama ia melihat, dia keburu didorong oleh si pemilik wajah.

"Anggap itu sebagai permintaan maafnya," lirih Yukimura sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruang klub dengan kepala yang masih sedikit tertunduk.

"..."

Diam-diam, Sanada menyeringai kecil. Dan dia pun pergi menyusul Yukimura setelah mengunci ruang klub.

"Hei, Yukimura!"

"Hng?"

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar? Pakai sepeda?"

Dan begitulah semuanya bisa terjadi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N** : Huwaa... it's finally over. Actually I don't know what the hell is this -.- Jika ada bagian yang aneh dan ganjal... maafkan saya.

Sebenarnya ini awalnya cuma mau mengomentari foto SanaYuki lagi naik sepeda yang saya temukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kenapa malah jadi kebablasan gini sih! ==

Bagaimana bagian tengah barusan? Agak menipu, 'kaan? (kaya'nya gak tuh) Hehee... saya senyum-senyum sendiri membacanya lho #dasargila# Kalau ada yang sadar, saya pernah nge-twit "desahan" Yukimura itu di twitter XD

Nee, akhir kata. Mind to review?

* * *

(14032015. Perbaikan terhadap peletakan kata "di", dan beberapa kalimat. Terimakasih untuk semua review-nya, terutama pada Hime Hoshina-san atas perbaikannya. Tenang aja, saya orangnya kebal dikritik kok. XD)


End file.
